Wish you'd never laid a hand on me
by FussleFloosh
Summary: A side by side episode One Shot from where Lolly has gone to confront Sandy about telling everyone. SPOILERS DISCLAIMER i don't own any of the charactors.


"**Your gonna wish you'd never laid I hand on me"**

Lolly's POV

"_Are you sure you want to do this by yourself"_ I heard Ringo ask as I paced around the kitchen, nodding briefly I looked up at him. I had to do this myself; I had to let her know it was over; and that I wasn't going to let her push me around anymore. She'd done enough of that, but making me lie about Pippa, someone who had tried to help me, that was the final straw. I was sick of it all, sick of being afraid, sick of being bullied and victimized, enough was enough and I was going to make sure Sandy knew that. Part of me was terrified but the other part knew this had to be done, and the longer I left it the harder it would get for everyone.

"_Yell if you need me, I'll be right there" _Ringo, if it wasn't for his encouragement I'd of been the first to run to the door. He may act all cool and hot headed around Rachel at times, but deep down he was a loyal caring friend, and that's what I like about him the most. He'll stick by anyone like Frasier when Rosie found out the truth, even though it meant Rachel thought her was a scum back, that was really loyalty.

"_Thanks"_ I replied softly as he wrapped his arms around me in a friendly bear hug, I sighed softly resting my head against his shoulder blade. It was finally sinking in what I was about to do, I just hope it all goes according to how I've planned it out in my head, but then again as Harold said its one thing to do something in theory, another to do it in practise.

"_I'm so proud of you; everything's going to be just fine ok" _I stepped back and nodded, though there was still space for doubt at the back of my mind. Smiling hopefully I grabbed my jacket which was flung over the back of the couch, before heading out.

"_Sandy"_ I said in a serious yet cautious tone, walking around the pool, standing on the corner away from her. Sandy looked up, and I could tell she knew something wasn't right, I'd been avoiding her and now I was confronting her, I could the confusion in her eyes. I remained calm on the outside, though in the inside I was mildly afraid, she wasn't afraid to hurt me, pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I looked her directly in the face.

"_I told Ringo, I told him everything" _I said in a fast straight to the point tone, she dipped her head slightly as to acknowledge what I had just said, though her face still remained emotionless. This was what use to scare me as a kid, looking at her and seeing no expression. I stood waiting for her reply, which she was in no hurry to give by the looks of things.

"_At least there's one person in the world prepared to buy your pathetic lies" _She finally replied after an awkward ten seconds of silence, her lips curled up into a mocked smile. She wasn't happy I could tell but she was keeping her cool, which for her was an improvement I guess.

"_He said I should tell everyone" _I said feeling some of the courage I'd had from earlier rising once again, as I twittered my eye lids, replying as if I couldn't careless weather she approved, which I couldn't.

"_You're not telling anyone do you understand me" _and here came the objections, I knew that down under it she was mildly worried. If I told Lou he's believe me over her defiantly, and then it would most probably be the case of her being arrested for GBH or what not. Orange defiantly would not be a good colour for her, but this really isn't the time to be discussing fashion, but at least it's calming my nerves.

"_Do you understand?" _She took a few steps towards me, ok about the calming nerves I take it back, there back, but I wasn't going to let them win. Standing my ground I keep my gaze upon her as she stopped a few feet away from me.

"_You brought it on yourself, if you'd just done as you told none of this would have happened"_ I brought It upon myself, what child brings it upon themselves to be attacked and beaten by there parent, correction step parent. This her way of justifying what she was doing, making it out like it was my entire fault. It wasn't my fault it never was, I never deserved what she put me through, what she's put everyone else through.

"_I didn't deserve it; I didn't deserve any of it" _I yelled, I was no longer scared of her actions, I was angry, all the boiled up hatred from over the years, was slowly being released. Walking towards her bravely I keep my head high and looked her straight in the eyes. I was sending a message and it was it was threw, no more being manipulated, no more being bullied it was over.

"_You never learn do you? You ruin everything, you always do" _Sandy yelled back, her face tinted slightly red, I knew she was angry as well now. I didn't care I was the victim here along with Pippa, and I wasn't going to let her do anymore harm.

"_I'm gonna to tell Harold and Lou and Susan and the boys, and your gonna wish you'd never laid a hand on me" _My confidence had seemed too doubled and I walked around the pool so I was face to face with her. I'd never seen so much rage shown in her face, but funnily enough I didn't care.

"_How dare you…"_ Lunging at me, I pushed her arms away from me; she stumbled and fell into the pool head first, screaming as she went. I couldn't believe what I'd just done, but I was relieved until I looked down and saw Sandy floating on the surface….


End file.
